Current computer platform architecture design encompasses many different interfaces to connect one device to another device. The interfaces provide I/O (input/output) for computing devices and peripherals, and may use a variety of protocols and standards to provide the I/O. The differing interfaces may also use different hardware structures to provide the interface. For example, current computer systems typically include multiple ports with corresponding connection interfaces, as implemented by physical connectors and plugs at the ends of the cables connecting the devices. Common connector types can include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) subsystem with a number of associated USB plug interfaces, DisplayPort, MiniDisplayPort (MDP), High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Firewire (as set forth in IEEE 1394), or other connector type.
Increased throughput on interconnects is generally considered desirable. While optical signals are known to have high bandwidth data transfer, implementing optical signal interconnecting introduces challenges in the small form factors and plug-and-unplug environments of computing devices. Additionally, issues related to form factor or backwards compatibility with existing devices may reduce the ability to use optical signals in existing architectures. Furthermore, optical signals may degrade due to repeated use causing loosening of connectors. Thus, optical signal transfer may degrade by normal use of a connector and corresponding interface port, reducing the effectiveness of the interface.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.